Forgive & Forget
by Lucilla Tinwetari
Summary: This story is about Legolas and a heartbroken elfmaiden. [Discontinued due to my lack of interest in the plot.]
1. Chapter 1: Council of Elrond

Author's Notes: I hope you like my newest fic. This is based on the Movie and the Story, but with slight differences. Please R&R. Thanx. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters in the book, but Leandra Goldstar is mine.  
  
1 Forgive and Forget  
  
~Present…the council of Elrond~  
  
Today I am here in a small courtyard. I am sitting to the right of my Uncle Elrond. I'm clad in a burgundy robe with silver trimmings and under I wear a dark blue dress. My golden hair is tied back in curls so it will not get into my ocean blue eyes. Sitting to his left was my dear cousin and best friend Arwen Evenstar. She is clothed in a robe similar to mine, although her trim is gold, and she wears a crimson dress under. Her raven black hair was tied into a bun. Our identities were to remain a secret therefore our hoods were on and our faces well hidden. Uncle Elrond wore a serious expression on his face. He is waiting for some members of the council to enter the small courtyard that we are in. I had only recognized some that came in. I had seen Master Gandalf, Lord Aragorn son of Arathorn, and the ring-bearer; the one whom I helped heal yesterday along with Arwen and Uncle Elrond. Frodo was his name…I think. I wonder who are the representatives for the elves of Mirkwood, I thought to myself. It was at that very moment that the last men, I mean elves, had entered. My breath caught in throat and it took all my will power just to keep the tears from shedding. Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
~100 years ago…Palace of Mirkwood~  
  
"Happy Birthday, Lea. I can't believe it's already been a year, love!" said Legolas. He then handed Leandra a small box, wrapped in silver and forest green paper. Leandra opened the gift hastily. She was awed by what she saw. "Legs, this necklace is so beautiful!" she whispered with tears in her eyes. It was an ocean blue heart diamond with silver spirals encircling it. It hung on a silver chain that almost sparkled brighter than the diamond itself. "It was my mother's. Before she died she told me that I should give it to someone that I truly loved. I love you Lea." said Legolas. He carefully helped her put it on. "I love you too Legs." They then entered the ballroom. There was a grand feast being held in her honor. "Leandra you look beautiful! I always new you were the one for Legolas. I am happy for you two, even if you are not of noble blood. Now come I wish to introduce you to some people." King Thranduil told Leandra when Legolas and herself reached his table. After a short time, Leandra went to look for Legolas. She found him out on the balcony…making out with Reiana Heart. She ran away. He must have heard her for he ran after her. When he tried to grab her, she knocked him out. She then left Mirkwood and never returned.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~Present…the council of Elrond~  
  
I was surprised out of my thoughts, when everyone started yelling at each other. They must have been talking about the ring while I was in my trance, I said to myself. I then noticed Frodo stand up and say that he will take the ring. Then one by one a fellowship was made. Uncle Elrond was about to say something, but was interrupted by Arwen. I then stood up to hear their conversation…for it probably involved me anyways. "Father, Lea and myself should join this fellowship…for they will surely need our help." Arwen commented to her father. "NO!!!" yelled Uncle Elrond. The entire council turned to stare at Uncle, since he is normally calm. "I agree with Arwen, Uncle Elrond. Our help will surely be needed." I added. "I…I…fine. But you must be careful!" whispered Uncle Elrond. We then turned around and said simultaneously "And you shall have our magic as well, young Frodo Baggins."  
  
Author's Notes: Dum dum duuuum. Sort of a cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short. Well that's all for now. Lata.  
  
~Lucilla~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Fellowship Introductions

Author's Notes: I want to thank you all for you reviews. I just want to say that I will try to include all your ideas into my story. Oh yes, this is very important…THE STORY WILL NO LONGER BE TOLD IN LEANDRA'S POV (I don't want you guys to think she is conceited). I hope you all like this chapter. This is based on the Movie and the Story, but with slight differences. Please R&R. Thanx. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters in the book, but Leandra Goldstar is mine.  
  
~Last Chapter~  
  
We then turned around and said simultaneously "And you shall have our magic as well, young Frodo Baggins."  
  
1 Forgive and Forget  
  
~Present…the council of Elrond~  
  
"You eleven shall be the fellowship of the ring. Frodo Baggins…the ring bearer. Gandalf the Grey. Aragorn son of Arathorn. Gimli son of Gloin for the Dwarves. Legolas Greenleaf for the elves of Mirkwood. Boromir for Gondor. Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, and Peregrin Took for the Shire. As well as Arwen Evenstar and Leandra Goldstar for Rivendell." Proclaimed Elrond.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped. The cloaked figures removed their hoods. "WOMEN!!!" exclaimed Boromir. "They cannot go on this perilous journey with us. They will be gravely injured or even worse killed."  
  
"Hold your tongue or you will lose it!!" yelled Leandra, unsheathing her daggers. "We are just as capable as you are if not more–"  
  
"Elrond, I do not doubt their abilities but…are you not worried that they will be hurt, after all they are part of your family." Gandalf cut in.  
  
"They have chosen their fates…so be it, besides everyone here belongs to a family as well that are just as worried as I am," Elrond said regretfully, "the council is adjourned. Gandalf may I please speak with you?"  
  
"Of course Lord Elrond." Replied Gandalf. Then one by one the council members left until only the fellowship, minus Gandalf, were left.  
  
"Why don't we go to the garden and get to know each other better?" asked Arwen. "Since we are going on this quest we should get along or at least be a little more acquainted with each other."  
  
"That is a very good suggestion my Lady." remarked Sam. Then they all left the small courtyard, heading for the rather large garden. Leandra and Arwen were in the front with the four hobbits behind them, then came Gimli and Boromir, and finally Aragorn and Legolas to the rear of the small group.  
  
~Present…in the Gardens~  
  
"Frodo since you are the ring-bearer, why don't you introduce and talk about yourself first, and then we'll all take turns." Suggested Leandra in a much calmer voice.  
  
"I am Frodo Baggins. I am a Hobbit from the shire. I can fight with a sword, but not very well. If it is my task to destroy the ring…then so be it." said Frodo.  
  
"I am Samwise Gamgee, but everyone call me Sam. I am like Frodo a Hobbit from the Shire. I can't fight much, but I hope to be of some help to all of you." Said Sam in a shy voice.  
  
"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but call me Merry. I'm a Hobbit. My job is to keep Pip here in line." Merry said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey…I'm Peregrin Took, also known as Pippin. I'm a Hobbit too…although I think I'm the better one out of us four. I like to eat and my job is too eat all the food left over. Just Kidding." Pippin said, with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I am Boromir son of Denethor, steward of Gondor and Minas Tirith. I am here to see that the ring does not fall into the wrong hands. I am very capable with the sword. I will not fail this mission." Said Boromir.  
  
"I am Gimli son of Gloin. I am here to represent the Dwarves. My weapon is the axe." Said Gimli.  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. I will protect the ring-bearer, Frodo, with my life. I am a ranger. The weapon I am best at is the sword." Said Aragorn.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. My weapon is the bow. I am hear as a representatives for the elves of northern Mirkwood. I wish my abilities come to use at some point in this quest. Then Gandalf came into the Gardens.  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey. I will help Frodo on his quest to destroy the ring. I will to my best to help you all with my magic. I will guide you all with the best of my abilities. I fight with magic." Said Gandalf.  
  
"I am Arwen Evenstar, of Rivendell. I am daughter to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. I am accomplished in the arts of magical healing and swordsmanship. I wish to be of some use to you all." Arwen said kindly.  
  
"I am Leandra Goldstar, of Lothlorien. Daughter to late Lord Cronus and late Lady Selene. I am skilled in magic and I use daggers as a weapon when needed. I use the bow as well, although not with arrows but magic." Said Leandra. Then a handmaiden entered.  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes for you all to prepare for the feast tonight. It is to be held in your honor." she said timidly.  
  
"Of course we will be off right now Diona." said Arwen. Then everyone headed for their rooms.  
  
Author's Notes: Now you all know a little more about Leandra, and I know Galadriel only has one daughter but I needed another one for this to work out. Also Leandra was raised by Galadriel since her parents died. It's longer than the other chapter but I'm sorry if it's too short. Now this time I won't post anything until I get at least SEVEN more reviews. ^_^ Well that's all for now. Lata.  
  
~Lucilla~ 


	3. Notice: Sorry

I am soooooo sorry about not posting anything yet...I am writing trying to write a longer chapter right now, but my computer was busted and the internet wasn't working...I was trying to fix it again. I am so sorry. Trying to post the next chapter soon. ^_^ SORRY.  
  
~Lucilla~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Legolas's Thoughts

Author's Notes: I want to thank you all for you reviews. I am really sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, it's just that my computer is messed and the internet wouldn't work. `' are the person's thoughts. This is based on the Movie and the Story, but with slight differences. Please R&R. Thanx. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters in the book, but Leandra Goldstar is mine.  
  
~Last Chapter~  
  
"I am Leandra Goldstar, of Lothlorien. Daughter to late Lord Cronus and late Lady Selene. I am skilled in magic and I use daggers as a weapon when needed. I use the bow as well, although not with arrows but magic." Said Leandra. Then a handmaiden entered.  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes for you all to prepare for the feast tonight. It is to be held in your honor." she said timidly.  
  
"Of course we will be off right now Diona." said Arwen. Then everyone headed for their rooms.  
  
Forgive and Forget  
  
~Present...gardens of Rivendell~  
  
`What is she doing in Rivendell?' thought Legolas. Everyone had left for their own rooms to prepare, except him. He had been too bewildered and heart-broken to go and change. `I thought she had died!!! Why did Gandalf call Leandra part of Lord Elrond's family? Why is she on this quest? Who are Lady Selene and Lord Cronus...they sound familiar. How does she manage to posses so much power, yet but a hundred years ago she could not even hold a weapon properly?' So many questions filled through his head. `How I wish that damned Reiana would have just left me alone.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
~100 years ago...balcony at the Palace of Mirkwood~  
  
Legolas went onto the balcony for some fresh-air. The wind was cool and the moon was shining brightly. It was a very romantic scene that he wished to share with Leandra, his Lea. He heard footsteps behind him. He knew right away that it wasn't the person of his choice, for Leandra always wished to surprise him with her presence. He turned around to face Reiana Heart. He smiled at her in a polite manner. Although he really didn't care for this her much, he was very courteous. That was his down fall. She began to flirt with him, knowing full and well that his heart belonged to someone else. He tensed when she started to press herself onto him. He tried to back away, but she kept coming closer and closer to him until finally he was pushed against the wall. "I know that you grow tired of that little girl in there. I am a woman, here to help." said Reiana seductively. Then before he could even respond, she pushed her lips onto his and he tried to force her off. Although to any  
onlooker it would seem as he was responding to her, which is exactly what Leandra thought. He heard her cry of pain and saw her leave. Forgetting his manners, he shoved Reiana to the ground and then ran after Leandra. "Leandra wait!!" he yelled. When he finally caught up to her he grabbed her arm. She then pulled away and threw her fist at him. He was out cold. She had used her magic, which she kept hidden, to aid her. She left Mirkwood. He left Mirkwood in search for her and found no trace of her. None at all. He assumed her dead and mourned for 75 years coming close to dying of grief.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~Present...gardens of Rivendell~  
  
`How did she come to be here in Rivendell' Legolas thought, while remembering the past. `Maybe if I look up who she said her parents were then I could get some answers'  
  
~Library...at the house of Elrond~  
  
"Lord Zeus Aur son of Lord Uranus and Lady Gaia...Lord Cronus son of Lord Zeus and Lady Hera, Prince of the golden city, Galmir...Lady Selene Rána daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, Princess of the city formerly known as Laurelindorenan...Lady Tinwetári, in common tongue Lady Leandra Goldstar, daughter of Lady Selene and Lord Zeus, Heir to Lothlórien." Legolas read aloud. Legolas had looked everywhere through the library, and had finally found a book called My Family Tree. It was Lady Celebrian's book...about her family lineage  
  
*What!?!?!?! She is the princess of Lothlórien!!!! She lied to me!!! She said that she was but a humble peasant in Mirkwood. Why? Why did she lie??? Where did she go after she left Mirkwood? Back to Lothlórien?* Legolas was suddenly interrupted out of his thoughts.  
  
"Legolas, you had best get ready. The feast will begin before long." said Gandalf, who was passing by the library.  
  
Legolas noticed that the sun had nearly set and went running towards his room, forgetting about his bewildering questions.  
  
Author's Notes: I know that in Greek mythology Cronus is the father of Zeus, but this isn't Greek myth. Also in the first chapter Legolas didn't know that Leandra was of noble blood and neither did anyone else in Mirkwood. Now you know what really happened 100 years ago. By the way in the next chapter I'll hopefully have a reason why Legolas didn't know who Leandra really was, and hopefully they will speak in private. By the way here are some elvish and gnomish terms I used:  
  
Aur: Sun in gnomish  
  
Galmir: Goldgleamer in gnomish (I thought it would be a cool name for a city)  
  
Rána: Name of the moon given by the Gods  
  
Laurelindórenan: Lothlórien (it was called that before Lothlorien)  
  
Tinwetári: Queen of the stars  
  
I need more reviews before the next chapter. At LEAST 11 reviews. ^_^ Well that's all for now. Lata.  
  
~Lucilla~ 


	5. Chapter 4: The Feast

Author's Notes: READ THIS NOTE = To the people who did review, I'm sorry it took me so long to put this out. I am really sorry about the writers block. I know this is a one really long author's note, but this is just something I have to tell you so that you don't get confused. I tried to make Leandra have as many flaws as possible, without making her seem like a loser, because I didn't want her to be a Mary-Sue. It's not that Mary-Sues are bad, it's just that I wanted this story to be different. Also I just realized that a Mary-Sue is not only a character that is magically zapped into Middle-earth from our world, but a Mary-sue can also be a female character that is perfect in everyway and is needed to rescue the fellowship all the time. But in reality the fellowship didn't need to be saved by anyone but themselves. Don't get me wrong, I read Mary-Sue stories, but I want this story to be as original as possible. ** are the person's thoughts, also I am going to put this in different people's POV. This is based on the Movie and the Story, but with slight differences. Please R&R. Thanx. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters in the book, but Leandra Goldstar is mine.  
  
~Last Chapter~  
  
*What!?!?!?! She is the princess of Lothlórien!!!! She lied to me!!! She said that she was but a humble peasant in Mirkwood. Why? Why did she lie??? Where did she go after she left Mirkwood? Back to Lothlórien?* Legolas was suddenly interrupted out of his thoughts.  
  
"Legolas, you had best get ready. The feast will begin before long." said Gandalf, who was passing by the library.  
  
Legolas noticed that the sun had nearly set and went running towards his room, forgetting about his bewildering questions.  
  
1 Forgive and Forget  
  
~Present…Leandra' s room in Rivendell~  
  
Leandra had just finished bathing and was clad in an exquisite evening dress. She went outside for some fresh air. The sun had nearly set, and the moon could be faintly seen. She looked down and saw someone racing by. To a mere mortal it would have been nothing but a blur, but Leandra clearly saw Legolas running full speed towards his room. Leandra noticed he was still dressed in his travel worn clothing.  
  
*Still late, like always Legolas* She mused in her mind. She let out a deep sigh. *Why must you be here? Why must you come on this journey? Oh why, oh why did I volunteer to go with you?* she rambled on and on.  
  
*Because you still love him* said a small noise in the back of her mind.  
  
*WHAT? I AM NOT! And who in god's name are YOU?* at this point Leandra was confused beyond belief.  
  
*I'm you conscience, and YES you ARE.*  
  
*You have got to be kidding me. Are you CRAZY?*  
  
*Actually, you might be the crazy one because your talking to yourself*  
  
Before Leandra could say, I mean think, anything else to herself, someone interrupted her. "Leandra, what's wrong? You didn't even notice me come in." question Arwen. "It's nothing Arwen." answered Leandra, forcing on a small smile. "Listen to me Leandra, if it has anything to do with what you told me about Legolas Greenleaf, I say ignore him. He isn't worth your time if he'll cheat on you like that."  
  
Tears suddenly started to fall from my eyes. *How weak I am* though Leandra. "It's ok Leandra, it's ok to cry." Arwen whispered as she wiped away the remaining tears. Arwen then pulled Leandra inside, "Now let me do your hair. You take an eternity to fix it, and right now we're already late."  
  
~Legolas' room…on the other side of Rivendell"  
  
"Damn, I'm going to be late." said Legolas as he entered his room. He tore off his clothes and quickly put on his evening clothes. He then ties his hair into one large braid and ran out the door.  
  
"Oof" said Aragorn. Legolas had run straight into him. "Legolas there you are…we're going to be late. You sit at the head table tonight. Right beside Master Elrond's son and myself." exclaimed Aragorn.  
  
"Who will be seated at the table, Ellesar?" inquired Legolas, as they walked through the halls. "Well, let's see, there will be you, Lord Elrond, Elledan, Elrohir, Master Gandalf, Arwen Undomiel, Leandra Tinwetári," said Aragorn. When he mentioned that name Legolas stopped walking and grew pale. "And myself. Are you alright Legolas? You seem to have lost all the colour in you face." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Legolas, while he began to walk in a steady pace again. "So…where are the perriannaths, the dwarf, and that man called Boromir going to sit?" he asked changing, trying the subject. "They will be sitting at a table near us." answered Aragorn, as they entered the Grand Hall.  
  
~The feast…in the Grand Hall~  
  
All the elves in Rivendell had already taken their seats as well as the four halflings, the dwarves, the men, and Master Gandalf. "Lord Aragorn son of Arathorn and Lord Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." announced Demetrius, an elf that worked in the house of Elrond. Aragorn and Legolas walked to their table.  
  
"I trust your stay here in Rivendell has been well…so far?" asked Lord Elrond, who was seated next to two empty seats. "It has been excellent, thank you." answered Legolas, taking a seat next to Aragorn and Elrohir.  
  
(A.N. = Ok. Just so this doesn't confuse you, they are sitting in a circular table. Elrond is sitting next to two empty seats…*guess who*. Beside the empty seat that is to the right of Elrond is Elrohir. Beside Elrohir is Legolas, then Aragorn, then Gandalf, then and Elledan who is sitting next to the empty seat that is to the left of Elrond. Confused yet????? *_*)  
  
As soon as they had been seated Demetrius announced, "Lady Undomiel of Rivendell, and Lady Tinwetári of Lothlórien." They entered and bowed to Demetrius.  
  
~Legolas' POV~  
  
As I heard her name being called I froze, not noticing that Ellesar was watching me. When she entered I instinctively held my breath…she was stunning. She was dressed in an elvish dress. It was a strapless silver gown that clung to her figure, and then it flowed out at the waist. It was tied with straps around her back and she wore a golden star around her neck. It was the symbol of her immortality.  
  
She walked to our table, while I finally fell out of my trance. Everyone stood up to greet her. She bowed and greeted everyone. When she said my name it was filled with so much disgust, anger…and maybe even sadness. If seeing me saddened her then maybe she still has some feelings for me…but no, I must just be dreaming it.  
  
I said my greeting back to her…after she caught me staring at her. Then, I noticed for the first time that Lady Arwen was standing right beside her. I smiled at her and greeted her warmly, but she just sat down. Elledan elbowed her then she somehow managed a "hello" through her gritted teeth. That confused me because as far as I could remember, I didn't do anything to her. As soon as Arwen and Lucilla were seated everyone else sat down, for it was custom to stand or sit whenever the lady at your table does.  
  
~Lucilla's POV…same time Legolas' POV happens~  
  
I thanked Demetrius for announcing Arwen and myself, then headed to the table I to be seated in. Arwen trailed behind…for she had been talking to Merry, who seemed to be quite taken with her. I smiled at that thought. Then, I caught sight of Legolas and my smile had faded immediately.  
  
He was dressed in as silver tunic, and silver leggings. His attire was embroidered in gold. He wore his hair down, but three pieces were tied into braids then pulled to the back. I loved it when he wore his hair like that, though I'd never admit it. His garments made him actually look like the royalty he was, which surprised me for he told me so many times that he hated being a prince. All in all he looked rich, snobby, conceited, overconfident, and…utterly gorgeous. Damn, I can't even pretend to hate him.  
  
I sighed then greeted the people seated at the table. "Hello father, Elledan, Elrohir, Mithrandir," I said, gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Dunedan," I said while giving him a hug. Then I turned to Legolas and said a quick "hello", while trying to be as rude as possible.  
  
Then I noticed that he was staring at me in a weird way, so I raised my eyebrow. That must have caught his attention, for he said "hello" in return. I wonder why he was looking at me…I better stop before my mind goes somewhere I don't want it to. I then realized that Arwen has already said her greetings to everyone so we sit down.  
  
~Arwen's POV…while they are all seated~  
  
Legolas kept on staring at me through out the entire meal. Argh…that man…how could he hurt my sister and expect me to be as friendly as a peach to him???  
  
*Maybe because he doesn't know that you know* a voice in my head said  
  
*Maybe he knows I know, but wants me to think he doesn't know I know but in reality he knows* I said in return knowing that I was talking nonsense to myself.  
  
(A. N. = and that is what she thought through out the entire meal)  
  
~Aragorn's POV~  
  
Why was Legolas looking at Lucilla that way?  
  
~Author's POV…after the meal…dancing~  
  
After the meal Legolas mustered up enough courage to ask Leandra to dance. She would have said no, but her father was giving her a look that said: Don't-be-rude-and-dance-with-him-or-you'll-get-a-lecture, so she said yes.  
  
On the dance floor Legolas and Leandra were having a very interesting conversation, while trying to look as content as possible. Other "couples", such as Arwen/Aragorn, Demetrius/Nicola, Endymion/Serenity, and Amiliya/Gregor, were beginning to stare at their unusual behaviour.  
  
"Lea, why did you leave Mirkwood?" said Legolas.  
  
"It's Lady Leandra to you, and it's none of your business, 'PRINCE' Legolas." Leandra said, her voice dripping with sarcasm when she addressed his title.  
  
(A.N. = Don't you hate these…well anyways, I'm not going to write Legolas says or Leandra says anymore…you should be able to recognize who is who.)  
  
"So it's going to be like that now 'Princess Leandra'?"  
  
*gasp* "How did you know…who told you Legolas??"  
  
"No one, I had to read it in a book. Why didn't you tell me?? Why did I have to find out that way? I thought you loved me enough to tell me the truth. I thought you loved me enough to stay when things got tough."  
  
"You Bastard!!" Leandra said while slapping him. By this time everyone was staring at them. "You thought I loved you enough!?!? I didn't tell you because I was forbidden to tell anyone! And don't you dare blame the way our relationship ended on me. You kissed another woman, and on my BIRTHDAY no less!!" by this time Leandra was balling her eyes out.  
  
"Leandra, I…" Legolas started, but was immediately cut off.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!" Leandra yelled. Then she left the room leaving a stunned Legolas, and a very confused audience.  
  
While Leandra was running her foot caught on a stone in the garden. Letting her emotions get the best of her, she didn't use her elvish grace to keep herself from falling. Instead she fell to the ground and stayed there, weeping. She poured her heart and soul into those mournful sobs, and even the hardest heart would have pitied the sounds she made. She would have stayed there the entire night, had he not gently picked her up, and helped her to his room so that they could talk about…  
  
Author's Notes: Aren't I so mean to just end it like that!!! That was the longest chapter that I ever wrote (and I had writers block too) and now here comes some more author's notes. I know elves don't normally trip or fall but she let her emotions take over. Also, only Galadriel and a few high elves call Aragorn "Ellesar", and "Dunedan" is his nickname from Leandra. Here are some elvish words that I used:  
  
Mithrandir = Gandalf's elvish name  
  
Perriannaths = Hobbits  
  
1.1 Undomiel = Evenstar  
  
Tinwetári = Queen of the Stars  
  
I need more reviews before the next chapter. This time I'm not going to give an amount of how many reviews. Just know that the more reviews you people give me, the faster I'm going to put the chapters. Also I'm thinking of maybe stopping this story because I'm writing this not only because it's fun, but also because (hopefully) people like it. And if people don't write reviews, then I don't know if they like it. Besides if you don't like it there's no point in trying to get over these trying writers blocks…hehehe. So please tell me what you think of the latest chapter, as well as the entire story. ^_^ Well that's all for now. Lata.  
  
~Lucilla~ 


End file.
